


What Makes Her Beautiful

by IcePrincesChan



Series: [OP] {One-Shots} [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fem!Usopp, Fluff without Plot, I love this pairing, Luffy Being Luffy, Might Add A Sequel, Set Before The Timeskip, Teen Crush, Why Did I Write This?, luffy perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: In Luffy's opinion, Usopp was prettier than Nami and Robin- and yet, Luffy doesn't seem able to pinpoint what is most beautiful about her.





	What Makes Her Beautiful

In Luffy's opinion, Usopp was prettier than Nami and Robin- and yet, Luffy doesn't seem able to pinpoint what is most beautiful about her.  
  
  
Maybe it was her eyes, they sure seem big and round and sharp with long long lashes;  
Or maybe it's her mouth, pouty lips and all. They look really smooth and soft ...  
Maybe it's the nose (even though sometimes Usopp feels embarrassed about it, usually when Nami and Robin try on a new make up brand and ask her to put some too. She would never voice her thoughts - something about inheriting her nose from her deceaded mother - but the faint blush in her cheeks and the downcasted eyes give her away all the time, not to mention her running away to the crew's nest until the girls found something else to do - mumbling something about fixing planks even though Franky has already taken care of it - but no one comments on it )  
Her nose is quite unique and before Water 7, Luffy has never met someone with such a long nose. It always helps when Luffy wants to find Usopp in a crowd or tries to describe her to others.  
  
  
Thinking about it, maybe it is not necessarily something in her face, maybe it is her body that is most beautiful about her, with her long legs and narrow hips and strong arms, with her tanned skin and tight stomach and small chest. She was sparrow-like in her build, small and yet sharp...  
  
  
Maybe it is not her appearance that drew him to her, maybe it's the caracter... Even though Usopp is easily scared, she has never turned her back on a friend.  
  
She might not be a front-line fighter, but she never stops trying and she never gives up even when the odds are overwhelmingly against her. Her punch might not be as strong as a pistol, her kicks might not be rock-shuttering and her weapon might not be a sword capable of cutting steel, but she has her own slingshot and she can hit anything she sets her eyes on and she sure as hell can turn anything into a weapon ( even an air baloon or a rotten egg or even a hair band ).  
  
She is one of the smartest in the crew and she helps Luffy steel food from behind Sanji's back and (unlike Luffy) she knows how to lie about it (even though it doesn't help much against Sanji's sixth sense ) and tells him the best stories ever and gives him the best night-time cuddles ( He found out about this particular skill when she first joined the crew, when she was still a disguised " he " trying to find some comfort between fits of pained, frightened gasps . Back then, Luffy went to her bunk and wrapped his rubbery arms around her until her sobs died down. No one talked about that night, but since then, Usopp's bunk became - unofficially - his as well. So, most times, Luffy will just go lie on it until the other occupant came and he finds himself scooting a bit to give her some space beside him or just pulls her to lay her body over his... )....  
  
  
Luffy has yet to find an answer to his question. But, he doesn't care anymore. It doesn't matter what makes Usopp pretty, all that matters is that she is.


End file.
